


Tongues Aren't All That's Double

by kattastic99



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Belly Swelling, Come Inflation, Desk Sex, Egg Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks sheds his astro spurs and lays on his desk to have some unusual fun with his stalwart Martian companion, Croach the Tracker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongues Aren't All That's Double

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags may indicate, this fic is kinda intense and EXTREMELY explicit. Read ahead with caution. Also of note; the Sparks and Croach in this story are of tumblr user randomdraggon's creation. The fic is inspired by this fanart: http://randomdraggon.tumblr.com/post/104913027332/i-got-u-some-hot-stuff-under-the-cut-more
> 
> And as of two entire years later, I finally decided to add the link to Dax's art FOR this fic:   
> http://randomdraggon.tumblr.com/post/105247671147/got-some-hot-stuff-for-durpacerangerrogjro-since

A pair of robot fists laid on the floor next to Sparks Nevada's marshal desk. A second pair of robot fists, of very different and downright alien design, were still being worn by the martian designated Croach the Tracker. Sparks Nevada, marshal on mars, was laying on his back on his own desk, naked as the day he was turned inside out but with his skin on the outside this time. Skin that was reddish-brown, littered with scars, and currently hot and sweaty from a mixture of pleasure and exertion. Sparks' face was flushed, lips parted and breath ragged. Croach the tracker was mostly covered with blue chitinous skin, although he did have a few softer areas. The egg sacs on his hips, for example, were swollen and oozing, a clear sign of his arousal. Another sign of his arousal was the fact that both of his cocks were fully visible and fully erect, not to mention also oozing. Although the term 'fully visible' referred to the fact that they were unsheathed, since a good sixty percent of both lengths were currently buried up Sparks' ass.

Croach's robot fists were firmly gripping Sparks' shoulders, keeping the smaller human from sliding off the desk whenever the martian snapped his hips forwards. Every sharp thrust of his hips buried his two cocks deep inside of the human marshal, causing a visible bump to appear in Sparks' abdomen, although it vanished just as quickly as it appeared when Croach pulled back. Sparks had one hand on Croach's forearm, and the other was wrapped around his cock, stroking quickly but not frantically. Croach's antennae twitched in the air in front of his face, tasting Sparks' sweat and frantic breaths as well as sensing many other things on over sixteen different spectrums beyond human understanding. 

After a few minutes of sharp thrusts and oozing egg sacs, Sparks Nevada shouted Croach's name and came all over his own hand and belly. His orgasm made his muscles clench tightly, his anus squeezing Croach's cocks against each other and his rectum spasming around both shafts. All it took was three more sharp, deep thrusts of the martian's hips for Croach to come as well. His cocks twitched, both of them immediately pouring off-white greenish fluid from the opening at each tip. His egg sacs swelled up even further before the membranes tightened up against his body and the eggs began to move. Twenty two seconds later, the first egg had traveled down Croach's left cock and slid out of the opening and into Sparks' rectum. One second later the second egg slid out of Croach's right cock. Each egg was smaller than a baseball but larger than a tennis ball, and with every second that passed another egg was deposited. First the left, then the right, then the left again, so each cock deposited an egg every two seconds or so. All the while, the lubricating fluid oozed out as well, helping the eggs along and filling Sparks up.

Croach's orgasm lasted almost two minutes. Close to a hundred and eighty eggs, filling Sparks up to the point that his abdomen was round. Well, generally round. His skin was stretched over the mass of eggs inside him, making his abdomen lumpy from the many oblong spheres inside. The marshal's body was stretchy and resilient, thanks to a metric fuckton of crazy adventures altering his anatomy and biology to hell and back again. When you've survived being turned inside out, a gut packed full of eggs and cum were about as dangerous as a glass of scotch. 

Sparks had his hand on his cock, which was erect again, and when Croach pulled out he came once more with another cry of his companion's name. Four ropes of thick human semen arched through the air and landed on Spark's bloated, lumpy gut, the cum slowly pooling in the dips between egg bumps. As Croach pulled his cocks free, he secreted a viscous fluid from the skin of his dicks, which on contact with the eggs in Spark's rectum solidified, immediately plugging the human's anus and trapping all eggs and fluid inside. All of which would be slowly absorbed by Sparks' body over the next 24 or so hours. Sparks relaxed, limbs dangling off the sides of his desk as he tried to catch his breath. "Gross..."


End file.
